Just Hold Me
by Sir Sebastian
Summary: A short oneshot inspired by the picture 'Warm Winter Night' by RinaCat. KiGo


**Author's Note:** A short one-shot inspired by RinaCat's picture 'Warm Winter Night'. Check it out at DeviantArt. As this is my first fanfic EVER, and the first thing I've written that's not a school assignment (the last one was about ten years ago), I'd really love some feedback.

edit 21.2.2007/ added disclaimer/ fixed two mistakes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or any of the characters (as if anyone didn't already know that). Kim Possible and all related characters belong to Disney.

* * *

**JUST HOLD ME**

The windows rattled from the force of the slamming door. Leaving the door was a redheaded cheerleader storming into the snow covered backyard. She was in tears, the result of an argument with her lover, a raven haired ex-villainess. The argument had started over something trivial, it usually did, and being that both women were very strong-willed and short-tempered, it had escalated quickly. After a particularly harsh comment, which she regretted almost instantly, from the green-skinned firecracker, the redhead broke in tears and ran out the backdoor.

As the former villainess stood there open-mouthed, the foot in her mouth almost visible, she watched the younger redhead grab a coat and run outside. "Kimmie.." she said, her voice almost a whisper. The proverbial foot moved from her mouth to kicking her well formed rear end.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she berated herself. To her it seemed like they were constantly fighting. In reality, they had more good times than bad, but did have a fight (usually a big one) at least once or twice a week. That's what you get when a villain loves a hero. The universe sure had a strange sense of humour.

Kim Possible stood outside in the snow both hands clenched into fists. Her cheeks felt cold as streaks of tears flowed past them. Kim tried to make sense of the relationship that was a rollercoaster in every way imaginable.

"Why can't we make things work? Is this how it's going to be? Always fighting. Perhaps Ron was right. Maybe someday we'll end up killing each other. We did start up fighting each other.. Maybe it'll end the same way."

The sound of the door opening behind her made Kim clench her fists even tighter. She didn't feel like talking to or looking at Shego right now.

"Kimmie..", Shego said gingerly. She was standing just outside the door. She was mad - no, furious - at herself for hurting Kim, the only person she's ever loved. The only person with whom she could let her guard down. The only person that made her feel.. complete. Sure it took two people to fight, but she just had to have the last word. Always. She sighed.

Kim stayed quiet. The tears had stopped but she was still angry and sad. Mostly sad. How could someone she loves, and who she thought loved her, say something so hurtful? Shego started walking slowly towards Kim. Kim winced at every crunch Shego's foot made upon hitting the snow.

Shego came up behind Kim and laid her hands on Kim's shoulders.

"Don't", said Kim sternly, trying to pull away. Shego held her grip, pulling Kim closer.

"I'm sorry", said Shego, trying to hold back the tears, with little success.

"I'm so sorry, please believe me. I never meant to hurt you, I love you" Her tears now flowed freely.

Kim stayed still. She didn't want to give in so easily. She wanted to snap back. But she couldn't. It never changed. No matter how badly they had fought, no matter how angry they got, they knew they loved each other. Even after all that was said, she still loved Shego more than anything. And hearing her voice and feeling her breath on her ear and neck, made her calm down. It always did.

"Me too", she replied, after what to Shego felt like an eternity. Kim's response turned Shego's tears of sadness into those of joy. She wrapped her arms all the way around Kim, pressing their bodies together.

"I love you", Shego said sobbing slightly.

"I love you too", replied Kim happily as she turned her head back towards Shego and exchanged a salty kiss.

"Am I still your Cuddle Buddy?" asked Shego trying to sound playful.

"The cuddliest. Am I still your Princess?" replied Kim with a tentative smile.

"The fairest of them all", Shego said happily. Kim gave her a loving smile and a kiss.

"Wanna go inside sweetie?" Shego asked, happy that all was right in the world. In her world anyway.

"Just hold me", pleaded Kim laying her hand on Shego's arm, not wanting to break free from her embrace. Shego was happy to oblige. The fight seemed a distant memory as they held on to each other.

It started to snow. A slow motion ballet of twirling snowflakes enveloped the lovers. The falling snow gave out an otherworldly glow, as if the universe itself had given a blessing on the union that defied all odds. This moment was theirs and theirs alone. The world around them ceased to exist.


End file.
